


Art for the tvd_ big bang live journal

by marlislash



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Covert art and Wallpaper for Tomorrow You'll Wake Up Afraid of the Day by Morcalivan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for the tvd_ big bang live journal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tomorrow You'll Wake Up Afraid of the Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1678) by Morcalivan. 
  * Inspired by [Tomorrow You'll Wake Up Afraid of the Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1682) by Morcalivan. 



Covert Art   
  
____spacer____

____spacer____

Wallpaper (clic on the pic to see it in large size)  
[](http://img833.imageshack.us/i/llwakeupafraidofthedayw.jpg/)


End file.
